


I Promise, I Love You

by NamidaKuro, TsukikoAyaka21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamidaKuro/pseuds/NamidaKuro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoAyaka21/pseuds/TsukikoAyaka21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi/Eren (EreRi feels). Just a short one shot based off of the song "Still Here" by Digital Daggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So, TsukikoAyaka21 got me hooked on [this song](http://youtu.be/6ljegvS94qE) and since it was stuck in my head I thought I'd write a one shot based off of it and EreRi immediately came to mind for the couple. So here you go, this is written by me and edited by TsukikoAyaka21. The bold and italicized lines are actual song lyris. ENJOY!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! This is my first EreRi fic. I welcome all feedback!

"Heichou....Heichou...It's time to wake up."  
I open my eyes to see Eren sitting on the white bed beside me, smiling that obnoxiously happy smile of his.  
"Hehe, good morning Heichou. How are you?" Eren asks tilting his head to the side, eyes closed.

_**Musing through memories, losing my grip in the grey.** _

"Tired," I reply. "Now let me sleep. It's the only peace I get now." I pull the covers over my head rolling over so my back is towards him. Anytime he shows up I know not to get my hopes up. I know to ignore it or else I'll soon regret everything again.

_**Numbing the senses, I feel you slipping away.** _

"Levi, please look at me."  
 _"'Levi?' He's never called me by my name before,"_ I think to myself. I slowly, unwillingly roll back over, removing just enough of the covers so that my eyes are uncovered. When I look up there is a sad smile on his lips and regret in his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, Levi. I'm so sorry." Tears start to roll slowly down his cheeks as he removes the blanket from the top half of my body, grabbing my hand in both of his. "I should have-"  
"NO!!!" I scream cutting him off. A quick flash of shock appears on his face before it is replaced by another sad smile. "No," I reply softer. "It's not your fault, it's mine." I can feel tears forming as the edges of my vision goes cloudy.

_**Fighting to hold on, Clinging to just one more day.** _

"No, Levi, it's not. It's mine. I didn't pay attention to the light. I should have seen the car..."  
"I - I should have protected you," I gasp as the tears steadily flow. "I w-wasn't there a-and I..."  
"Shhhh." Eren pulls me closer as I freely cry not caring how I look doing so. "It's okay."  
"No! I-It's not!" I scream into his chest. "The last thing I said was-"

_**Love turns to ashes, With all that I wish I could say.** _

"Shhhh, Levi. I know, and you didn't mean it. I know you didn't. It was just a stupid fight that was my fault. I caused the fight and I'm the one who ran out of the house angry. It's my fault. I continue to cry as Eren gently holds me tightly.

_**I'd die to be where you are. I tried to be where you are.** _

After I calm down he gently pushes me away reaching down to trace the fresh marks on my wrist. "Levi....please, promise me you won't do this anymore." I look from him to the marks and back again.  
"I...without you I-" I just stare at him as a sad smile once again forms on his lips. Pitty and regret filling his eyes. "I just wish...to be with you," I whisper.

_**Every night, I dream you're still here.** _

"I know, but you can't do this. Every night we do this and every day you do that," he says gesturing down to my wrist. It cant keep going on. I promise you I will always love you. I will never forget you and I will wait for you. If you keep torturing yourself like this, though... I have always loved you and I always will . Until this ends, though, I won't come back. I'm sorry."

_**The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear. When I awake, you'll disappear, back to the shadows, With all I hold dear.** _

I stare at him shock covering my face as he gets up off of the bed. "Eren-wait, I-I promise. Please, just stay," I say to his back. The tears that had stopped have started again. He turns to face me with a genuine smile. "I believe you, Levi. However, our time for tonight is up." He turns walking to the darkest corner of the room.

_**With all I hold dear. I dream you're still here. I dream your still here.** _

I open my eyes to find I have been crying in my sleep again. The spot where Eren had been is cold and still neatly made as no one has been on that side of the bed.

_**Hidden companion, Phantom be still in my heart. Make me a promise that time won't erase us, That we were not lost from the start.** _

I look up at the white walls surrounding me as a white door opens and a nurse walks in. "Levi, it's time to take your medicine. Do you feel like leaving your room today and joining the other patients for group therapy today?" she asks obviously not hopeful.

_**I'd die to be where you are. I tried to be where you are.** _

I stare out the barred window to the other patients in their white clothes under the tree out front the institution while rubbing the bandages on my left wrist.

_**I dream you're still here, Ever slightly out of reach.** _

"Actually, yes," I reply my voice cracking as I speak. Not speaking for two years takes a toll on your voice I guess. The nurse visibly jumps at the sound of my reply before a bright smile covers her face.  
"That's terrific! Why don't we go right now then," she says pulling me off of the bed. "So what changed your mind?"

_**I dream your still here, But it breaks so easily. I try to protect you, I can't let you fade.** _

"A promise," I reply looking at the corner of the room Eren had dissapeared from. She just looks at me confused before leading the way to the tree outside. As I close the door to my room I quietly whisper, "I love you, Eren."

_**I feel you slipping. I feel you slipping away.** _

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to say we're sorry for the feels but...,we're not. XD Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
